


therefore thou sleep'st so sound

by surrealmeme



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Sleep, Sleepy Cuddles, but it really doesn't matter, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 16:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrealmeme/pseuds/surrealmeme
Summary: The Prince of Wales was a strong man. The young British public adored him for valiantly protecting his loved ones from racism, prejudice, and bigotry.And maybe they were right to adore him – a gay prince was the kind of representation they dreamed of, and they couldn’t possibly know how Henry was in the privacy of his rooms.(he was tired and stressed)





	therefore thou sleep'st so sound

Henry, simply put, was bigger than Alex. He was taller and broader; he had a squarer jaw and larger hands. Neither of them seriously worked out – they didn’t have the time – but when Alex and Henry jokingly arm wrestled, the latter won every time. He carried himself with pride, his voice held an innate royal authority.

The suffocating lack of control Henry had felt for most of his life had made him into a slightly possessive man; this manifested much more strongly in England than America.

With Pez, the casual dropping of Henry’s arm onto his shoulder was a challenge. It dared anyone to suggest that Pez was somehow lesser, somehow unfit to be associated with the crown. With Bea, Henry’s steadfast presence, standing just slightly behind her, was a warning. It made it clear to anyone who would harass her that they would deeply regret doing so. And with Alex, the arm that Henry wrapped around his waist was a declaration and a claim. It said to the world that Alex was his, he was Alex’s, and that he wouldn’t allow a word against them.

The Prince of Wales was a strong man. The young British public adored him for valiantly protecting his loved ones from racism, prejudice, and bigotry.

And maybe they were right to adore him – a gay prince was the kind of representation they dreamed of, and they couldn’t possibly know how Henry was in the privacy of his rooms.

Exhausted from yet another day of plastic public appearances, Henry ran his hands through his hair and sunk down into an armchair. He let out a deep sigh, silently asking Alex to come to him. Attuned to Henry’s moods and needs, Alex walked up to him and took his hand.

“Come on,” he said in a soft voice, gently pulling Henry up from the chair and to the bed.

Henry followed, a look of tired relief passing over his face. Both men, in entirely unsexy manners, stripped down to their underwear and tossed their clothes on the floor. Henry was the first to climb into bed, letting the heavy blankets wrap him in their false comfort; Alex padded across the room to turn off the lights. Henry turned onto his side and failed to stop himself from heaving yet another great sigh. And again, Alex swept in with perfect timing. He climbed into bed beside Henry, enveloping the larger man within his arms. Alex pressed his face to Henry’s neck, murmuring soft affirmations and words of support into his ear.

Slowly, the tension left Henry’s body as he melted into Alex’s embrace. The warm, steady presence behind Henry made him feel grounded, protected, and loved.

Finally feeling content and tranquil, Henry fell into a dreamless sleep; the large, gilded bed no longer felt so cold and unwelcoming.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Act 2 Scene 1 of Julius Caesar


End file.
